Mission Impossible
by Awaii-Mom
Summary: Poor Shikamaru, he has finnlay gotten a mission that not even HE can come up with a good stragey for


"Mission Impossible"  
By: Awaii (me)

'Why….no not why, more like what is this feeling I get when I'm around her' I thought to myself laying on the grass in the middle of the field, Felling the heat slapping me in the face, staring up at the clouds, Envious of how free they are, no worries just moving with the current, no where specific to be.

"What are you doing Shikamaru? Have you decided to skip on teaching your class today?"

'That's right I'm suppose to be teaching….teaching the art of Strategy, what a drag' I thought

The clouds I was watching soon became blocked by a figure of a woman, whom was standing right above me.

"Come on, Lady Tsunade and Gaara both told me to be here on time, and yet here you are their teacher, just watching the clouds go by, I knew you were lazy but this is something you wanted to do, you said that I HAD to be here so that we could teach your class, So get off your lazy ass and lets get this over with"

"You talk to much" I said, although I didn't mind her talking, it gave me a reason to stare at her without looking like a stalker. Its already been almost 5 years since our villages became allies and we defeated the Akatsuki, although most of them wanted to quit, we still had to fight a few of them.

Suddenly I felt something hit my foot while I was in deep thought.

"Are you even listening to me? And what's with the dorky smile on your face?"

"Temari"

"What?"

I then sat up, grabbed her hand and pulled her down to were I was sitting to were she was sitting beside me.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She had asked, beginning to blush.

"Don't you ever feel like you need to take a break? I mean you are always 'mission this' and 'mission that' don't you ever want to relax?"

I had asked her laying back down on the grass, " Have Sakura or someone else teach the class today"

I then looked at Temari as the wind blew her Golden Blonde hair around, she usually wore it up in four ponytails, but I guess she decided to change it cause it was down, although it didn't matter, she still looked nice.

"What are you staring at?" She asked looking at me

"You left your hair down today"

She then began to blush even more, " So…..you noticed, well that's what happens when you have a brother who sneaks in your house and turns off your alarm clock, and you wake up late to get her" She explained to me, I didn't really listen to what she had said, I just liked to listen to her talk.

'Alright Shikamaru, stop playing around and ask her', I took a deep breath and began to say something until…..

"SO you two are out here ALONE"

I didn't have to look to know who that was, the knuckle headed ninja.

"What do you want Naruto?"

"Granny Tsunade told me to come and remind you that you still have a class to teach, I thought that this was going to be a boring thing, and was about to have Kiba come and tell you but I'm glad I didn't, this is so much better finding you two out here" He had babbled with his stupid smile on his face, " You know, for you two hating each other so much, you guys sure are together a lot"

"Shut up Naruto!" Temari had said standing back up.

'I'm gonna kill him, I was so close to asking her, and he had to come by and ruin It all'

I then also stood up cause there was NO way I was about to ask her with this idiot around.

"Troublesome students, cant someone else teach them?"

"AWW! So you can be-"

Before he could finish that sentence Temari had hit him on the head with her fan, and began to walk back towards the village.

Note to self: Don't Piss Temari Off She Is Liable To Give Me A Head Injury

I soon caught up with Temari leaving Naruto behind still rubbing his head were Temari had hit it.

"Sorry bout him…." I said, trying to find the courage to ask her once again.

I then felt her hand grab hold of mine, she then looked at me and whispered, "Thank You"

I then began to blush and we continued heading towards my classroom, I had a feeling that Maybe, just Maybe today wasn't going to be such a drag.


End file.
